Isis: Rockhound's Roost
"Rockhound's Roost" is the fifth episode of season one of the superhero action series Isis. It was directed by Arnold Laven with a script written by Robert F. Joseph. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on October 4th, 1975. In this episode, one of Andrea Thomas' students goes on field trip and runs afoul of an irate and somewhat fake looking bear. Isis uses her elemental powers to trap the bear inside of a ring of fire. Synopsis One of Andrea's students, Kevin McCauley is something of a jerk, who does everything he can to get out of doing chores for his father. While riding his bicycle to school, he literally runs into another student named Fabian. Fabian is a foreign exchange student, who goes to the same school as Kevin. In class, Andrea Thomas teaches her students about geology, and all of the kids bring in their own rock collection. Kevin has no interest in geology, but surprises everyone when he agrees to go on a field trip to Rockhound's Roost. Andrea takes the class there and doles out instructions to set up the camp. Kevin is tasked with washing dishes, which he begins doing at a nearby river. His hatred for doing chores gets the better of him and decides to throw the dishes into the river. Andrea catches sight of this and transforms into Isis. She uses her telekinesis to pull the dishes out of the water and puts them back into the box where they belong. She turns back into Andrea and confronts Kevin, who tells her that the dishes fell into the river and were swept away. She shows him the recovered dishes in the box, and Kevin is shocked. Kevin later decides to run away. Fabian chases after him, trying to convince him to return to the camp. Kevin tells him that he is not going back, but Fabian stays with him to keep an eye on him and the two become friends. They end up getting lost and wander into a bear's territory. Fabian tries scaling a hill to get to a tree, but gets his foot stuck between two rocks. Kevin tries to drive the bear away. When Kevin fails to return to the camp, Andrea grows concerned. She changes to Isis and flies over the forest until she spots them. She lands and uses her elemental powers to create a ring of fire around the bear, trapping it. She then puts the flames out, and the frightened bear runs off. She then uses telekinesis to dislodge the rocks trapping Fabian's foot. Kevin has learned a lesson about taking responsibility for things and returns with Fabian back to the camp. Kevin's father drives up to collect them, but they agree to spend the rest of the day rock hunting. Kevin's still in hot water thought, but agrees to double on his chores at home and he reconciles matters with his father. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Isis was created by Russell Bates and developed by Marc Richards. It was produced by Norm Prescott and Lou Scheimer of Filmation Associates. * This episode is included on disc one of the Secrets of Isis: The Complete Series DVD collection by BCI. * Executive producer Richard M. Rosenbloom is credited as Dick Rosenbloom in this episode. * This is the third episode of The Secrets of Isis directed by Arnold Laven. he directs six episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The Sound of Silence". * This is the first, and to date, only known television work for script writer Robert F. Joseph. * Reference is made to Joshua Barnes in this episode. Doctor Barnes is the principal at the school where Andrea teaches. * This episode presents one more example of one of her students getting into trouble by getting their leg injured or caught under a rock or tree or something. This actually happens quite regularly on the series. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1975/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories